This invention relates to a computer system having a plurality of servers and a plurality of storage subsystems, and more specifically, to a technique of managing files.
JP 2006-172217 A discloses a technique called “global name space” (GNS). In GNS, a plurality of network attached storage (NAS) elements are provided as a single NAS element to a client computer.